


One More Page

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	One More Page

Closing the door Thranduil let out a deep but exhausted sigh, today had been one of those days were he wished it would just end, placing his crown down on the table, he slowly undressed himself as he made his way to the private hot springs, picking up a towel and the current book you had recommend to him before you left to visit Rivendell. 

Stepping into the room Thranduil could feel the heat, walking over to the edge of the pool, Thranduil placed the towel and book on the stool, tieing his hair up he tested the water with his foot, watching as the water slowly turned his foot from a pale colour to red, taking a deep breath he smiled to himself as he started to fully descended deeply into the water, letting it warm his whole body from the inside out as he sat on the steps learning his head against the edge of the pool while looking up at the starry night before he closed his eyes, after a while Thranduil opened his eyes and moved up a step reaching for the towel, he dried his hands and folded it back up, picking the book up he opened it to the first page and began to read it. 

….

Readjusting his position in the pool, Thranduil kept reading the book, every page pulled him deeper into it, he could imagine the characters, just like you said he would, he liked the overall theme of the book, but the love story between the two main characters reminded him of you, and how he wished you were here with him, he hoped he would receive word soon that you arrived safely at Rivendell, sighing to himself he returned his eyes to the book and continued to read. 

Blowing the stream from the hot water out of the way of the page Thranduil decided it was time to leave the pool, placing the bookmark on the page he closed the book and sat it on the stool, raising to his feet he collected the towel patted himself with it before he wrapped it around his waist, picking the book up again he left the poolside and walked towards his bed. 

Changing from the towel to his silk trouser pajamas he pulled the covers back from the bed and climbed into it and pulling the covers over him, returning to the book he opened it to where he placed the bookmark and started to read again. 

….

Feeling his eyes getting heavy Thranduil placed the book down and rubbed them, looking at the book Thranduil picked the book back up and decided to finish the page he was on, turning the page over he noticed he had almost finished the book, placing another pillow behind his back Thranduil began to read the new chapter that he was on.

Finishing the book Thranduil sat there trying to work out the true meaning of it, when his ears twitched with hearing the birds of the forest singing, looking towards his window he was confused it was the middle of the night why would they be singing, pulling the covers off himself he made his way to the window, pulling the curtains back and by his surprise he watched as the sun was raising he had spent the whole night reading. 

Hearing the knock on his door he called out for the person to entre, and saw it was one of the servants bring him his breakfast and letters, placing it on the bed they bowed and left the room, walking over to it Thranduil shook his head “all because I wanted to read one more page” he said as he picked up his breakfast and began to eat it while opening his letters.


End file.
